It Takes Two
by Love and Sexy Magic
Summary: When Fran is attacked viciously, Ashe mends over her. They soon discover they have had enough of holding back and Fran does more than let go. Rated M for damn sure.


"You finally have fingers instead of claws," Balthier chuckled. "Something you've been holding off on doing? I'd do it now then. I know I would," he grinned and walked out of the room. Fran hissed at him as he exited. She turned away abruptly, shaking her white long high tail, irritated. She raised her right hand and stared at her two declawed fingers; the pain was dull now but still throbbed slightly.

The entire time she was down and out of it, she was cursing the gods in her delirious fevers. She had been chased through the forest by a berserk Diresaur deep in the jungle. She had managed to hit it 3 times in the neck but it still managed to give chase. She saw the men chasing after it and they had managed to tie it down but it kept thrashing and its tail had whipped Fran square in the ribs, sending her flying over the edge of the cliff. She had scrambled to grab anything she could but instead the sudden plummet wouldn't fight gravity. In her attempt to clutch a root, the Diresaur had fallen off and nearly hit her, grazing her leg and yanking her off her minimal safety and plummeted with the creature down into the rushing river hundreds of feet below. She heard the girls scream as she submerged underneath.

She had woken up in the same hut that she had attended the princess long ago. As she turned in her bed Ashe had immediately gotten up to attend to her every need, fed her and changed her bandages, constantly refreshing her feverish brow with a cool damp cloth, using black magic to keep it cool.

In that short time, Ashe had felt drawn to the Viera in more ways than one. She owed the viera so much, this was the least she could do to return the favor. Balthier, Vaan and Penelo had attempted to help and when she had allowed them to she felt a tightness in her chest and it wouldn't go away until she ushered them out and insisted on attending Fran herself.

Fran didn't protest. She preferred the young princess's maternal touch than anything really. When she flashed Ashe a lopsided grin she saw the young woman blush. "Are you feeling better?" she asked almost timidly. Fran gave a slight nod, "Quite."

Ashe nodded and promptly stood up, turning away to clean the cloths in the bucket. "Then you can tell that pirate Balthier to withhold his "compliments" now that you are back to health." She said with slight scorn, sitting on her heels with the bucket of cloths in between her thighs.

Fran chuckled as she sat up and swung her legs over slowly. _You finally have fingers instead of claw,. _came Balthier's words to mind. Fran raised her hand again and gingerly touched the tips of the two fingers that had the claws severed from. It was still very tender. She hissed making Ashe turn in surprise.

"You need to be lying down," she said with concern. Fran waved a hand in dismissal. "Just stretching, don't mind me."

Ashe nodded slowly and returned her eyes to her work. She was aware that Fran was watching her and it was slightly making her skin flush and hairs stand on end. Fran was indeed staring at her. So many times had Ashe offered her mouth to her, gentle caresses and gentle mounds of skin, thinking Fran was in deep sleep. She had indeed been sleeping but she would always hear when the young woman would enter the hut. Fran would always fight temptation to kiss the other girl, curious how her soft small lips would feel. She was confident she wouldn't be rejected like Balthier.

With that she stood up and crossed over to her slowly, walking lightly on the tips of her toes. She squatted down and sat on her heels directly behind Ashe, making her freeze up. Fran encircled her waist with her arms and proceeded to kiss the back of her neck. Ashe gasped and twitched and attempted once to rise to her feet but Fran held her. If she struggled she would let go without hesitation but the young princess didn't do anything else but stretch out in her grasp, exposing her neck and ass to her. Fran breathed into her skin, nibbling with her front teeth on the soft flesh, letting her claw like fingers graze her creamy thighs, making Ashe give a shaky exhale.

Fran then ran her two de clawed fingers along the inside of her thighs. Ashe twitched again and clutched Fran's hand stopping her ascend, knowing where they were going. But she wanted it so bad. Wanted Fran so much. Wanted to be touched and kissed again. It had been so long. Even with Balthier giving her plenty of opportunities to climb into his bed she had refused him outright knowing she wanted to share Fran's bed. She had fought with herself on countless times when she would attend Fran, wanting to climb into her bed, naked, wanting to feel Fran's hot flesh pressed against hers. Chastising herself for thinking such perverse thoughts she had tried so much to get others to help to fight her temptation but when they would touch Fran she would notice to fire up in jealousy.

And now here was Fran touching her and kissing her. She sprang her eyes open when Fran's fingers had slid from her grasp and had slid under her skirt, making her gasp. "Fran!" she uttered in hushed surprise.

Fran continued to kiss her neck, leaving love bites, sucking. She craved physical attention as well. She had taken Balthier on his offer a few times when she was in heat. But right now she didn't want him she wanted the young queen-to-be. She found herself wanting her not in the way she wanted a man or any other person. She wasn't in heat but the heat Ashe was emanating from her body was too delicious to pass up, subtle but an incredible powerful pull.

One arm came up and clutched Ashe's breast in one hand, kneading it gently with the clawed hand while the other found its way under the fabric and was rewarded with the warm silky slippery folds within.

Ashe threw her head back onto Fran's shoulder with a loud gasp she had tried to suppress. Fran bit down on her collar, marking her. She pushed her hips forward to fill the gap in between them and pushed back with her hands, tugging her tighter. She drew slow circles around the clit, sliding up and down the length of the lips, making the princess pant and shiver, knees tremble and buckle.

Fran supported her weight, holding her up in the cramped position. Fran concentrated on how sweet her fingers felt caressing such soft slippery skin, stroking the stiff clit and feeling Ashe's body heat rise. She began to tremble and her voice got louder. Fran clamped a hand to her mouth and Ashe let out a muffled cry as she came. Fran cupped her tightly as she felt the inside of Ashe quake and squeeze her muscles.

Ashe pushed herself away and turned around quickly to face Fran with wide eyes. "Fran?"

Fran stood up to her full height and held out her hand. Ashe stared at it, and then glanced at the bed behind her. She was still very much in need of another fulfillment and Fran was planning to give her enough until she couldn't move. She stood up and took her hand, allowing Fran to lay her on the bed.

Without any more words, Fran extended her body over the princess's, sliding her creamy thighs apart with her own and nestled comfortably atop of her. They kept eye contact as Fran ever so gently caressed her thighs and hips. She reached up and pulled Ashe's shirt open, undoing the clasp as she kissed her deeply, using tongue and nipping her lower lip.

Ashe embraced her, sighing and moaning in the Viera's tall ears. She caressed Fran's thighs with her own, relishing the heat the other woman gave her. Her hands slid down her strong and sleek back, running her forefinger over her spine, making Fran visually shiver. Fran raised herself to her hands and stared down at her, snowy white bangs falling over her face like a veil. Ashe reached up and cupped her face, admiring the Viera's perfect features, from her ears to her jawline to her soft lips to the rosy eyes. Keeping Ashe's gaze Fran began to move slowly, hips grinding into hers sensually. The princess's eyes widened and opened her mouth to give out a moan but she suppressed it, quickly remembering only a thin drape covered the entrance to the hut. Everyone was asleep but she was sure her cries would rouse them awake, stumble upon them and she wanted no interruptions.

Fran reached down and once again her two declawed fingers found its mark, making Ashe twitch and arch upwards, wanting Fran to please her again. She murmured her name in her ear, gripping the white hair tightly in her fists. The kiss heated up and Ashe writhed underneath her. Fran stroked her slit gently but firmly, careful not to scratch her with her other talons. She delved in deeper and Ashe gasped, clutching her tightly as Fran moved her hand firmer over her clit, pressing firmly on both sides feeling it tense up. Fran smiled in the kiss and moved her body up so that she could get a better hold. She turned Ashe to the side, facing away from her, slinging the young woman's thigh up allowing a gap. Fran reached in between once again then pushed her fingers inside, hooking her fingers inwards, sliding them in and out making slippery wet sounds.

Ashe clutched the sheets and squeezed her eyes shut, curling in her head, trying so hard not to cry out. She held her breath but feared she would pass out and eventually let out a strangled moan. She spread her thighs father apart and Fran pushed in deeper all the while nipping at her shoulder.

After only a few seconds of her orgasm, Ashe thought she couldn't take anymore because of the intensity of that last one. But Fran got up to her knees and coaxed Ashe to turn around and pushed her head down onto the pillow and arched her ass into the air. Fran gripped her thighs and inserted her again. At this angle Ashe gasped and cried out into the pillow, furiously flustered and tingly still. Her lashes beaded with tears of pleasure and sweet weakness. She found herself pushing back against Fran's fingers when suddenly something hot and thick entered her from behind._ A man? _Ashe in midst of her surprise turned her head and still saw Fran who now was grunting and panting as she pushed her hips forward, gripping Ashe's hips firmly.

"Princess…" she murmured, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Ashe's mouth found words after letting her mouth drip onto the pillow, realising she had lost control of her body the moment Fran entered her. _How was this possible? _"Fran…" she began but quickly arched her back when a sudden shudder wracked her body. Fran traced kisses along her spine while still pushing into her, her long claws caressing her thighs and running them across her exposed breasts and pert nipples, panting hotly on her skin directly below her nape. Fran's hands then searched for Ashe's hands entwining her fingers tightly in hers. Ashe gasped and moaned loudly into the pillow, still searching in the farthest reaches of her mind of how this was happening_. _Ashe knew that this wasn't the reason she refused Balthier, his appendage may be valuable but she wanted Fran's hands and her mouth. This was … a pleasant surprise. She didn't get enough time to think, too distracted by Fran's hot mouth and silky body.

Out of the blue Fran let go of Ashes hands and gripped them around her waist and bit down onto her shoulder and bucked against her faster, trying to keep her vocal sounds to a minimum. Ashe tightened her insides as she came again long and powerful, body quaking and felt it twice as strong when Fran came with her at the same time. Ashe cried out a long wail into the pillow, muffling herself, body shivering and weak. Fran gave a strangled cry, held her breath, shuddered against her back and quickly let go of Ashe, toppling over to the side onto her back in an exhausted heap on the bed. Ashe slumped onto her side in a sweaty mess, breathing hard and trying hard to swallow. _What just happened?_

Almost immediately Fran was lightly snoring, her chest rising up and down gently with her relaxed breathing. Ashe sat up shakily, holding herself up by her arms, still trying to grasp what just happened. That had been the best orgasm she has had so far. She crawled closer to Fran and lay down beside her, wrapping a thigh over the tan Viera's thigh. Ashe examined her face which was slightly turned to face her, long lashes resting on her cheeks and lips slightly parted, hair undone and all over the bed like a snow blanket. She brushed aside her bangs gently and caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. Ashe then smiled weakly; here was the poised and powerful warrior of the Wood who was fast asleep after bucking like animals.

Ashe then trailed her eyes down along Fran's body and quickly realised she had never noticed Fran remove her clothing. She was bare even her nether regions and Ashe's eyes widened. There was nothing there that resembled a man's appendage! She swung her eyes back to Fran's face with questions suddenly wide awake. She looked around the bed wildly, searching for an item she may have used. Nothing in sight. Oh gods.

_**~/~**_


End file.
